


Waxing Poetic

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony runs into his favorite villain at his favorite BDSM dungeon.  What happens next may change Tony's life forever.





	Waxing Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square: wax play
> 
> Thanks to of_lights_and_shadows and SuccubusKayko for the betas!

Most days Tony was fine. He went about his life building and tinkering and occasionally fighting villains as an Avenger.

But sometimes, Tony needed something special. And that’s where Maude’s came in.

Maude’s was a very discreet BDSM dungeon. It wasn’t overly high-class, but what happened at Maude’s stayed at Maude’s, and everyone pretended Tony Stark was just a regular submissive who liked to come in and get topped by whatever Dom/me took his fancy that night.

Tony loved it there. He went once or twice a month, and even though he was happy single, part of him wished he could find someone there for more than just a night. Somebody he could date, not just play with. Someone he could _belong to_.

But that was just a stupid pipe dream and he knew it. Still, he was feeling the itch. So he found himself at the bar there, dressed in black jeans and a red T-shirt, scoping out the scene. He was drinking a can of LaCroix, as the bar had no alcohol, but that was fine. He needed to be clear-headed for play anyway.

He could feel eyes on him. He didn’t look; didn’t want to make himself appear too needy. Hopefully, the person would approach him and be worth his time.

“Fancy seeing you here, Stark.” The voice was familiar -- deep, smooth, and vaguely British. He turned to look and, yeah, it was Loki. God of Mischief and ongoing pain in Tony’s ass. Ever since Loki had gotten out of god jail, he’d been hanging out in New York seemingly just to annoy Thor and make trouble.

Loki never hurt anyone these days, but he was prone to causing scenes. Like the time he made all the toys in Build-A-Bear come to life and run around the city, begging unsuspecting citizens for hugs. The pranks were funny, but they pissed Fury off and he sent the Avengers after Loki every single time. They would trade a few blows, he and Tony would banter a bit, then Loki would disappear.

At least watching Fury froth at the mouth was entertaining.

Tony gave a smile he didn’t feel. “Since when does Maude’s cater to supervillains?”

Loki shrugged. “I pay my dues and keep people’s secrets, just like everyone else here.” He leaned in, getting uncomfortably close to Tony’s face. “Tell me, Stark, what does the Man of Iron need with a club such as this?”

Tony looked away and said nothing, not wanting to confess his need to a bad guy. It was one thing to tell strangers at the club what he wanted. Telling Loki, though? Hell no.

“Oh.” Loki sounded pleased. “You come to submit, do you not?”

Tony grit his teeth. “Why I’m here is none of your business.” He glanced up at Loki, who was smiling with pleasure.

“I have been dominant with my lovers for many hundreds of years. Should you wish to play, you’ll find that I am very, _very_ good.” Loki’s voice got lower, quieter and _damned_ if it didn’t do things to Tony’s libido. “I will keep your secrets, Stark. Submit to me and I will make sure you enjoy every second.”

And, oh fuck, Tony was getting hard. He’d always found Loki attractive and knowing Loki was an experienced Dom did things to him. Bad things. Tony _wanted_.

Loki crooked his finger. “Follow me. I know exactly what I want to do to you.” He turned and began walking towards the private rooms and, without meaning to, Tony followed. He felt disconnected, like he was having some sort of weird sex dream. He wasn’t really going to submit to Loki, was he?

Loki checked the sign on the wax room to see if it was vacant. He opened the door and smiled at Tony. “Come in, little hero.”

Tony obeyed without thinking. He felt in a trance, somehow. He realized he was shaking and, ohmygod, he was going to _do this_.

Loki flipped the sign to ‘occupied’ and closed the door. There were no locks at Maude’s, in case of emergency, but everyone respected the signs. No one would disturb them.

“Undress for me, hero.”

Tony felt a bolt of anger. “Stop calling me that. I’m no hero.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “My apologies. Perhaps I will call you my pet instead.”

That was much better. It conjured up mental images of sitting at Loki’s feet, being petted, and Tony liked that. He willed his hands to stop shaking and undressed slowly. He was glad he’d had the surgery to remove the arc reactor. He wouldn’t want Loki seeing it. His chest was smooth, now -- scar-free, thanks to Doctor Cho.

When Tony was nude, Loki gave him a thorough onceover. “You are lovely, pet. Turn around so I can see all of you.” Tony turned and shivered as Loki ran a hand down his back. It was the first time the god had touched him and his hand was cool against Tony’s skin. “What are your hard limits?”

“No blindfolds or gags. No humiliation. No age play. No scat. Other than that, I like pretty much everything.” That feeling of unreality was back. He was going to do this. He kept thinking that, over and over again, like it would somehow change the fact that he was submitting to _Loki_.

“Do you enjoy wax?”

Tony nodded.

“Use your words, pet.”

“Yes, Sir. I like wax.”

“Good. Although I would prefer you to call me your god.”

Tony blinked. “Do you request that of everyone here?”

Loki smiled. “No. Just you, for you know who I truly am.”

“I think,” Tony said, feeling a little of his snark return, “you’ll have to earn that title, _Sir_.”

The god chuckled. “Fair enough, pet. Now. Tell me the safewords.”

It was a rule, here, to make the sub state them before each scene. It made Tony feel better somehow, to know Loki was following protocol. “Green means I’m good, yellow means give me a second, red means stop everything, and I can yell mayday if I need someone to come help me.”

“Very good. Lay down on the table.”

Tony did as bidden. He had played in the wax room before and so he felt comfortable with the place, if not with his dom for the evening.

Loki stood over him, green eyes bright. “Shall I bind you or order you not to move?”

Tony took a breath. “Bind me.” He exhaled, trying to be okay with what he’d asked for.

There were cuffs on all four corners of the table and Loki slowly buckled Tony into them. The anticipation was killing him. Once Tony was secure, Loki said, “I would kiss you, pet. Something about your mouth just begs for it.”

Yes. _Yes._ As soon as Loki said it, Tony wanted it. He nodded and Loki’s mouth descended on his. And oh, fuck, Loki was good. He kissed with almost a thousand years of experience and Tony’s mind went blank from the pleasure of it. By the time Loki pulled away, Tony was dizzy with lust. He unthinkingly tried to chase Loki’s mouth with his own, but the restraints held him fast.

Loki laughed, quiet and deep and dirty. “Oh, you are a delight, pet. I cannot wait to hear you beg.”

After scenes were done, the staff cleaned the rooms. Here, they set up a fresh pot of wax as well. So all Loki had to do was pick up the dropper -- a small wooden kitchen spoon -- and hold it over Tony’s chest.

Red wax dripped onto Tony’s pectoral muscle and he flinched. Loki did it again, drizzling Tony’s chest in wax. He varied where he placed it, and how close he held the spoon to Tony’s skin. The closer he held it, the hotter the wax was when it landed.

Tony gasped and shook as Loki tormented him with the heat. His world had narrowed to nothing but Loki and the pleasurable pain that wracked Tony’s body. Loki dripped wax onto a nipple, close to the skin, and oh, it burned. Tony moaned with it.

“That’s it, pet. Look at you, so lovely and aroused.” Loki ran his free hand over Tony’s thigh, making Tony buck against his cuffs. “Let’s make things more interesting, shall we?”

Loki dipped the spoon in wax again and, this time, dripped a tiny bit on the head of Tony’s cock. Tony screamed and writhed, but he was trapped. There was nothing he could do but beg. “Please, Sir. No more. I can’t…”

“Perhaps you need a little incentive, little pet.” Loki began stroking Tony’s cock, his hand slick even though Tony hadn’t seen any lube. Tony was already so close that he nearly cried at the relief promised by Loki’s hand. He got closer and closer to the peak --

\-- and then Loki dripped more wax on his cock. Tony screamed as he came, thrashing and fucking up into Loki’s fist. He was sobbing, completely spent, aching and yet perfectly fulfilled. This was what he’d wanted. What he’d needed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Tony gasped between sobs. “Thank you so much.”

Loki sat the spoon back into the pot and stroked Tony’s hair softly. “You were so good for me, my pet. Thank you for letting me play with you tonight. You were perfect for me.”

Tony nodded, but he was beyond words. He was a mess of feelings and pain and pleasure, all centered around the god who watched him with gentle eyes and a soft smile.

Loki kept a hand on Tony at all times as he undid the cuffs. His touch helped ground Tony. Reminded him that his dom was here for him. It moved him deeply, that Loki would think of that. The god picked Tony up in his arms, as if he weighed nothing, and sat down on the couch, cradling Tony in his arms. Loki crooned sweet, calming words, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s and giving him the best aftercare Tony had ever had.

Some time later -- five minutes? An hour? -- Loki offered him water to drink. Tony gulped down the whole bottle, so thirsty.

“I must pull the wax off now, pet.” Loki sounded almost apologetic.

“Go ahead, Sir.”

Still holding Tony on his lap, his arm around Tony’s back, Loki began delicately but quickly picking the dried red wax from Tony’s chest. It hurt a little, but Tony felt so good he didn’t care. Once it was gone, Loki picked the two bits off his cock and then gave Tony a gentle hug. “There we go. All cleaned up.”

They sat quietly for a time as Tony came back to himself more. He felt sort of normal again, but he didn’t want to leave the comfortable silence or the circle of Loki’s arms. He sighed.

“Time to go, pet?” Loki looked as reluctant as Tony felt. When Tony nodded slowly, Loki spoke hesitantly. “I would like to see you again, Stark. You are unique and I find myself wishing to have you in my bed.”

“I think I’d like that.” Tony’s voice was rough from screaming, so he cleared his throat. “I, um. You know where to find me.”

Loki smiled. “So I do. I would like to check on you tomorrow morning, if that is acceptable.”

“Thank you, Loki.” Tony found himself saying the god’s name as if it was a title. He was still feeling more than a little submissive.

Loki kissed his forehead. “I will see you home safely, if you like.”

“Okay.”

“Stand up.”

Tony did. His legs were shaky, but Loki supported him. Even helped him to dress. No dom had ever done that. Tony felt tears prick at his eyes. He shouldn’t feel so grateful for the small kindness.

Taking his hand, Loki opened the door and flipped the sign back to ‘vacant.’ He led Tony out of the club. “This may feel strange,” Loki murmured. Tony didn’t even have time to ask before they were standing in Tony’s living room.

Tony exhaled audibly. “You just teleported me. I’m going to ask you about that later.”

“All right.” Loki looked into his eyes searchingly. “Should I go?”

Tony shook his head without thinking about it. “Stay. You can stay the night if you want.”

After a moment, Loki smiled. “As you wish.”


End file.
